hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Twixt (2011)
Twixt is a 2011 horror thriller film written, directed and produced by Francis Ford Coppola starring Val Kilmer and Elle Fanning. The film follows Hall Baltimore (Val Kilmer), a down on his luck writer who specializes in novels based upon witch hunting. At a book signing he is approached by Sheriff Bobby LaGrange (Bruce Dern), an eccentric fan with two requests: that Hall read his latest work and that he also accompany him to the morgue to view the body of a recent murder victim, as Bobby believes that it would make for a great story. Hall reluctantly agrees and at the morgue he learns that the person was murdered by a serial killer. Despite offers from Bobby, Hall opts to not look at the victim's face. At the coffee shop he learns about a local hotel that once sheltered Edgar Allan Poe. This, along with the murders and various other odd features of the town, prompt Hall to announce to his wife that he wants to write a piece based upon the town. After falling asleep, Hall is shown wandering a dream-like version of the town, where he meets V (Elle Fanning)—a young girl by the name of Virginia that is nicknamed "Vampira" due to her strange teeth and braces. V tells Hall that she's a fan of his work but was unable to attend the signing due to the town's clocktower always giving seven different conflicting times. Hall attempts to persuade V to join him at the hotel for a soda, but she refuses to enter the lodging. Despite this, Hall enters the hotel and discovers that it is run by a strange and eccentric couple that talks about daylight savings and the town's history of murder. V appears in the window, only for the female hotel owner to shoo her away. V bites her, which prompts Hall to run outside after V and find her threatening a priest by saying that he "knew what he did". Hall continues to follow V and runs into Edgar Allan Poe, who guides him back to town. The next morning Hall wakes and inspired, decides that he would like to collaborate with Bobby on his proposed story, which would center around vampires. Bobby invites Hall to his home, which contains a miniature model of a machine that would drive a stake into a vampire's heart. Hall is informed that Bobby believes that the machine would be good in the story, which he wants to name The Vampire Executions. Despite Bobby's input, Hall finds himself faced with writer's block and accepts several sleeping pills from Bobby in hopes of finding further inspiration from his dreams. Hall succeeds in once again entering the dream version of the town, where he meets Poe again. A series of visions imply that V was molested by the town's priest, who takes in orphans out of fear of them joining Flamingo (Alden Ehrenreich), leader of the people across the lake that are believed to be vampires. In the waking world Hall's world begins to unravel as several strange occurrences begin to mirror the experiences Hall had in the dream world, such as Bobby talking about how he believes that teenagers gathering at the town's lake are "evil" and "asking for it". This prompts Hall to look at Bobby strangely, which causes him to knock Hall unconscious. In the dream world Hall learns that the priest had drugged and murdered all the children in order to keep them from joining Flamingo at the lake. V managed to briefly survive, but was chased down and murdered by the priest. Ashamed of his actions, the priest hangs himself. Hall realizes that his writer's block is the result of a form of guilt over his daughter's boating accident death, as he had been too drunk to accompany her that morning. Working through his emotions, Hall writes a story where V survives the priest's assaults and is rescued by Flamingo. Hall wakes up in his room to find that Bobby has left. He goes to the sheriff's office, only to find that the deputy has been murdered and that Bobby has hanged himself with a note that says "Guilty". Upset, Hall goes down to the morgue to look at the murder victim's face, only to discover that it is V's body and that she had been impaled with a stake. Hall removes the stake from her chest, at which point V awakens and attacks him with a new set of elongated fangs. The screen then cuts to the publisher setting down a new manuscript and telling Baltimore that he loves the story (implying everything from the first dream sequence up to this point has been the manuscript itself) and sees a whole new series ahead for Baltimore that will make him more popular than ever. Post-film text reveals that the series was popular, LaGrange's murder was never solved and that Flamingo was never seen or heard from again.